carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoner's Dilemma
'"Prisoner's Dilemma" '''is the twenty-first episode of ''Carmilla's second season. It aired on August 11th, 2015. Logline The gang hides the vampires under the floorboards, and narrowly avoids being caught by Vordie's patrols. Synopsis Immediately after concealing the vampires, Laura and LaFontaine shift furniture and play Senet in their efforts to seem casual. Perry comes into the room with Danny, Kirsch, Mel and Theo. The four of them have V's marked on their foreheads, which are meant to show their allegiance to Vordenberg. Mel is a bit skeptical of their actions, citing that they are playing a board game at one in the morning. Kirsch notices blood on the throw rug Carmilla had been laying on, but Perry quickly makes an excuse about the stains being from her pickling, satisfying him. Danny asks if they've seen any vampires but Laura, Perry and LaFontaine all lie and say they haven't seen them. Theo is reluctant to believe them and lashes out at Danny for her lacking leadership and trust in Laura, resulting in her standing up for Laura and orders him, Kirsch and Mel to leave. Neither Mel nor Theo seemed pleased by the fact they have to follow her word, but reluctantly do so, with Perry and LaFontaine urging them out. Danny follows them, but then comes back and asks Laura if she was lying to the group. Laura admits Carmilla and Mattie are present, with Danny agreeing to keep their presence a secret, despite her own reservations and doubts about the two. Laura asks if she thinks things are getting better on campus. Danny thinks so, but Laura expresses that she isn't as sure about improvements on campus. In the days since Vordenberg's rise to power, more than just vampires have been detained. Anyone found to not be human is being taken in by his authorities, including teachers that didn't do anything. Furthering evidence that Vordenberg is abusing his power comes through with the revelation that he is cancelling any class he doesn't approve of. Danny tells Laura that the situation will only be like this until things return to how they were, but Laura isn't sure if that normalcy will be returning anytime soon. Before leaving, Danny tells Laura to be careful of Carmilla and Mattie, also revealing she knew they hid them in the secret passage under the floor. After Vordenberg's patrol leaves, Laura and LaFontaine let Carmilla and Mattie out. Carmilla wants to leave before Danny sells them out to Vordenberg, believing that she will eventually do so. Laura defends her friend, stating that Danny would never betray them, before pointing out that they have no other area to safely take up residence in due to the patrols present on campus. Moments later, Perry comes in and attacks Mattie with holy water, declaring she will get a confession out of the elder vampire. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka Cultural References *Senet - An ancient Egyptian game. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes